The Time Traveler
by Anyahe
Summary: Nadine, an assassin, had accidentally got thrown back into time. She's not too freaked out about the whole thing because shit happens. But she still wants to go home. Or does she?
1. Oh shit, time travel

Large hands wrapped around Nadine's throat in an effort to choke Nadine to death. The man pinned her against the grass, sheer hate in his eyes. She frantically searched for a weapon, her eyesight getting hazy from lack of oxygen.

"You think you could stop the Templar order from succeeding?" The man snapped, "Think again." His grip tightened and Nadine was almost ready to give up. Her fingertips came in contact with a rock before hurrying up to grab it. With a strong grip, Nadine whacked the man with her new weapon. He cursed as he stumbled to her right, holding his head in pain. Nadine gasped and coughed, getting to her feet as she had the advantage.

With the same rock, she landed an uppercut, making the man fall on his back while groaning. Blood stained his face and her hand. He struggled to get up and face her like a man. Nadine wasn't having the chance of him having the upper hand again.

So she hovered over the man, bent down and grabbed his collar. The forest was dark, so everything became difficult to see without the night of the moonlight. But the man could clearly recognize Nadine's harsh tone, acid coming out from her lips. She was pissed.

"Why does the Order want to go back to the eighteenth century?" She interrogated.

"I'm not telling you." He spat blood onto her clothes, making her strike him across his cheek. The man shouted in anguish as Nadine tried again.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." She tried again, "Clearly the Order has been planning this type of thing for months. The time anomaly, the location, everything." Nadine grabbed his throat, slamming his head into the hard terrain. "But I need to know why in Boston, out of all places, Sam."

Sam's chest heaved, his green eyes staring at Nadine. "You're smart, Nadine." A smirk appeared on his face, "You figure it out." She felt a sharp blade pierce the side of her skin, making her jolt at the unexpected feeling. Nadine couldn't even feel her side as she grasped the rock tighter. Her mind went into killer mode as she smashed the rock against Sam's face multiple times. Small bits of skin and blood stained the rock and left the Templar spy a mess.

Nadine's heart beat against her chest, legs helping her get up and keep moving. The warm blood started to stain her robes. She sharply inhaled at the pain, bending down to remove Sam's hidden blade from his wrist. Nadine figured that he wouldn't be needing it anymore.

The wound on her body was enough for her to lose plenty of blood. She tore apart some of his clothes to use as a bandage, hopefully, the fabric was enough to stop the bleeding. Nadine trekked through the forest like area, the light of the moon leading her away from the crime scene.

She had no idea where she was. Boston, yes, but where? The assassin had followed Sam for a half an hour, leaving her car and a bag of supplies behind just in case. but there was a strange feeling hung on her body. Like she wasn't where she initially was.

Nadine leaned against a tree, eyesight starting to fail. She felt exhausted and cold, the chilly air covering her body. She had to find her car or a person who could help her. A snap of a branch and Nadine froze, her back against the tree bark. She squinted her eyes to get a good look at what was coming. The black woman wished she had her phone or a flashlight.

She had put on Sam's hidden blade, not knowing where hers was as he tossed it aside during their scuffle. The sound of a huff made her jump, the figure being a caribou. The animal peacefully walked across, licking his lips in thirst. She thought that she could follow him to a water source. Maybe find civilization.

The caribou was unaware that Nadine was following him, watching her footsteps so she wouldn't startle the creature. She rapidly blinked once and a while to stop the massive head spin occurring. Luck was on her side as a water source was nearby, a lake that appeared to be of fresh drinking water. The moonlight reflected off of the rippling liquid, a beautiful sight that the woman wished she had a camera.

The Assassin wanted to move and locate someone for assistance, but her entire body felt weak and all she wanted to do was to lie down. But she had to keep going, or she was going to die. Her legs felt like jelly and Nadine fell to her knees. Her face connected with the dirt but didn't care as she wanted to lay there for a while. She wondered if taking a nap would be okay. Just for five minutes.

As her eyes closed, an arrow critically hit the animal on his side. The caribou fell to the ground as a man walked over, an eagle-like symbol on his hood.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Nadine whimpered as she held her sister's hands at the airport. There was a boarding call for a flight to London, her sister being relocated to station over there. Nadine could see that her sister was doing her best to keep her smile under painful tears.

"Same, little sis." Myra sniffled, "But don't worry. We can video chat and I'll send you those British cookies you wanted to try." The two embraced, their tight bond showing in the hug.

Myra had a soft, cocoa butter scent that Nadine will miss. When they pulled away, Myra grabbed her suitcase and proceeded to board the plane. The eldest looked back one last time and waved before disappearing behind the door.

Nadine wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked back to the car.

The drive felt like an eternity. The airport from Nadine's apartment was only a half an hour away, but the entire ride home felt empty. She constantly looked over to the passenger seat as if she was speaking to Myra, but her brain had to register that she was truly gone.

The blue-haired woman was pissed that the Brotherhood couldn't let her go with her sister, saying that she was more valuable here than there. How she wanted to go against orders and go with her twin, but Myra agreed that she should stay.

"You should stay here and kick ass for the both of us." Her voice rang in Nadine's ears. Another tear fell down her cheek, making the woman hold back from having another breakdown in the car. She would just have to accept that her sister was doing other things. Nadine didn't have to be with her all the time.

* * *

The smell of spices made Nadine get into consciousness. Her head was throbbing and her side was terribly sore. On top of that, her back ached and her feet were killing her. She just felt like shit.

"Ah..." Nadine breath hitched as she sat up to take in her surroundings. She was on a cot inside a tent. Her eyes glanced at the medical tools that didn't look like the modern ones she had grown accustomed to. They looked old, enough to make Nadine question what time period she was in.

She had not remembered going through the anomaly when she fought with Sam. They were in the forest during 2018. Not in...whatever timeline she was in.

"How is she?" Faint voices were heard outside the tent. Nadine lied back down, pretending to be unconscious.

"She's stable. Good thing you gave her to me as fast as you could, or else she would be dead by now." Nadine could feel their presence nearby, lying still to avoid suspicion.

"Good. When she wakes up, I would like to ask her a few questions." The voice said, making Nadine raise an eyebrow. Questions? What questions does he want to ask her?

"It appears that she already is up." Nadine huffed and opened her eyes, knowing that she had been had. Her eyes widened as her brown eyes came into contact with someone she never thought she would meet. She recognized the famous robes, the face, the insignia on his belt. Nadine was on the verge of pissing in her pants.

"Oh...my god." She said out loud, abruptly sitting up and facing the famous Assassin. Connor was stunned at her sudden action, eyes wide. Nadine realized that she shouldn't fangirl about meeting the man that she had studied for years. But she couldn't help but not to. "You're...Connor. Or Ratonhnhaké:ton." She said perfectly.

"I..." Nadine watched Connor step away from her, rubbing the back of his head. "You know of me?"

"Yes. I have..." The woman paused, unsure if she should tell him her true origins. Saying that she's from the future might put her in a mental hospital. "heard of you and how you had a big role in the revolution." Nadine twiddled her thumbs. That lie would have to do. The doctor appeared confused at the entire situation, standing awkwardly on the sidelines as he watched the two.

"I shall...go gather some more medicine for your wound." He exited, leaving the two in the tent.

"And you are...like me?" Connor asked, motioning to the hidden blade she equipped.

"Yes, I am." She shifted in her seat with a smile.

"How did you get injured?" He asked, pointing to her fixed wound. Nadine ghosted a hand over it, her mind flashed of how Sam stabbed her with his blade.

"I was stopping an assassination attempt. On your life." Nadine admitted, the pieces coming together when she saw Connor before her very eyes. It would explain why she saw the temporal anomaly calculations in Sam's car, leading him to Connor's time period. Nadine still didn't know why Connor was chosen or why Sam had to go that certain period and time. And Nadine couldn't ask him either.

"An assassination?" The master assassin questioned, "How do you know this information?"

"An assassin who was secretly working for the Templars tracked your location and pinpointed where you are so he could strike quickly and quietly. He had gotten reckless in discussing the plot with his superiors, which is how I found out." Nadine had realized that she was sitting up straight, head held high in respect, like an officer to a general. She felt like the action was right since Connor is in a higher rank than her.

"Hmm, interesting." The master assassin paced the room, hands behind his back. "I had obliterated the order in this area recently. I had thought they were all gone."

"He was simply a straggler," Nadine informed, though she didn't know either. She had researched everything about Connor and The American Revolution back when she was sixteen. Some information had gotten lost in her mind, her memory fuzzy.

"Thank you." Connor nodded, "I appreciate you catching that detail."

"No problem." She smiled, "I'm just glad you're safe." A small blush crept on Nadine's cheeks, "Well, I'm sure everyone is...And stuff like...that." She facepalmed, hissing at the sharp pain from her side. Connor looked past her awkwardness, his dark eyes staring at her while his arms were folded.

"Where are you from?" Nadine held her breath as she thought of another lie.

"New York." She said proudly. That wasn't technically a lie but she didn't say when.

"So, you are free?" Connor asked shoulders lowered as if he heard good news. Oh yeah, she was obviously black. Her dark skin gave it away. If she was light-skinned, Connor wouldn't ask.

"Yes." Nadine hid her annoyance of him asking, but she understood. He probably didn't want no slave master knocking down his door, asking for a blue-haired woman back. That wouldn't be weird at all.

The master assassin nodded and unfolded his arms. He walked up to her, a serious expression on his face.

"I can escort you back there if you like." He offered. Nadine thought that was sweet, but stopped him right there. She needed to stay with him and find another time anomaly. She wouldn't know how to locate one, cause technology was not advanced.

"Ah, I was actually thinking if I could stay here and assist you." Nadine said, "Since my division of the Assassin's were wiped out, I thought that coming here might be the best. For you and for me." She didn't like hiding these things from Connor. Of course, she had just met him, but she knew that this was going to backfire sooner or later. Nadine had hoped later would be for a little while.

"Really?" Connor wondered, his face scrunched up. "I do not need help."

"You do." Nadine retaliated, "You need to continue to build up the brotherhood and strengthen your hold on the free nation." She mentally rolled her eyes as this sounded similar to a cliche moment in movies. "And I want to help." She never lost eye contact, staring at Connor with her own brown eyes.

The hit of pine touched her nose and she gripped the end of the cot gently. She felt a little dizzy, not knowing that Connor smelled wonderful.

"Okay." He decided, backing away. "I would gladly appreciate your assistance." Nadine smiled, giving herself a pat on the back for convincing him. "But I would like for you to rest up first. You are still unwell."

"Nah, I'm cool." She got off of the cot but held her head as she felt vertigo hit. Nadine shut her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, not wanting to look weak in front of her partner. Or was he her boss? She didn't know. The task would be something to do as she figured out how she would get home.

* * *

Nadine didn't know how the hell she could get home. The training she received back in the future included computers, research databases, and calculators. She didn't have any of those. Pen and paper still existed, but she couldn't figure out a way to suspect when the next time anomaly occurred. It might be weeks, months before she could find one. Years.

Whenever Nadine had trouble or needed to go clear her head, she would go to the roof of her apartment and gaze at the sky. The bright city lights were blocking the beautiful stars, but she thought it was nice to get fresh air. The assassin decided to do that on the roof of Connor's home, thinking that it would help her figure out what to do.

The stars flashed their beauty in front of Nadine's eyes, showing her that florescent lighting always ruined everything. She felt close to the balls of light that she wanted to reach out and touch them. But her wound pulled her back into reality.

Nadine placed a hand on top of it, her mind continuing to flash images of Sam stabbing her. She had been kicked, punched, and sliced before, but this was different. He was her ex-boyfriend. Nadine had grown to like him, which was a shame of her finding out that he was working with the Templars. Myra told her that she should tell her superiors but before Nadine had the chance too, everything else happened.

The blue haired woman hugged herself, her thick hair covering the sides of her face and part of her eyes. Uneasiness settled in Nadine's stomach. She didn't like being lost. Or alone.

"Nadine." Connor called, walking towards her on the roof. She looked up, not knowing that she was showing her sad face. "What is wrong?" He sat down next to her. Nadine wanted to tell him, after all, Connor experienced an alternate timeline. He would get what she would be talking about. Right?

"I..haven't been honest with you..." Nadine blushed, looking into his eyes.

"...what is it?" He asked, frowning in disappointment.

"Well, I'm...from the future." She then explained to him how she got here, why she lied, and that she needed help. Nadine felt bad for not telling him before, the guilt slowly beating her up. And the day was almost over. Plus, she was by herself in her misadventure and figured that telling someone about it would ease her mind.  
Connor just sat there and listened, brows furrowed and Nadine couldn't tell if he was angry or confused. But she was satisfied to know that he got it, able to pick up on what had happened.

"I am still not pleased that you had lied to me." He admitted, making Nadine feel bad.

"I'm sorry. If I said something about this before, I would be acting crazy. Crazy isn't cute." She folded her arms.

"But I shall try to help you, I would not want you to be without your home." Nadine melted at those words, knowing that Connor appreciated the idea of family and being with loved ones.

"I appreciate that. Thanks." She smiled.

"You are welcome."


	2. Socializing is Fun

If Nadine was going to stay in the past, she might as well get to know the people. The Homestead was a melting pot of patrons who got along and conversed daily with each other. Many help one another with daily duties or accompany others to a stroll down to the tavern. Nadine always appreciated how the place was in its own bubble, being away from what made America complicated.

Despite her injury, the assassin was up and active. Nadine was an introverted individual, but her brush with death changed that.

"You're awfully happy." A little girl called out to Nadine who was eager to carry baskets filled with apples for Prudence, a woman she met earlier. The assassin glanced at the girl, her bright, red hair standing out.

"And you're awfully...short." Nadine failed to come up with a good comeback.

"Wow, that's the best you can do?" The girl giggled.

"Yeah, you caught me off guard." The blue haired woman admitted. Nadine proceeded to bring the picked apples back to the farm, the redhead following close behind.

"So, you're the new lady that came here?"

"Uh-huh." Nadine huffed, the heavy baskets taking a toll on her.

"It's nice to see someone new around here. Especially someone as pretty as you." The girl batted her eyelashes while the black woman snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"You want something, don't you?"

"Nooooo." The little girl put her hands behind her back, acting innocent. Nadine chuckled as she had to admit that the girl was cute.

"Yeah, okay. What do you want?"

"I want you to be my friend." The girl started, gazing at Nadine as she walked backwards. "And I need someone new to play my dolls with."

"Psh, don't you have friends your age to do those things with you?" Nadine questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but they're not as fun. You seem like a fun person to play dolls with."

"And what if I say no?" She questioned, though it was highly unlikely. Nadine had played dolls with Myra up until they were sixteen. Though, Nadine still collected dolls, just for the sheer aesthetic.

"I'll tell Connor." The girl pouted and Nadine burst into laughter. The latter had just met the master assassin and the empty threat of the little girl telling Connor amused her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Nadine calmed down, a grin plastered on her face. "But I'll be your friend. Since you only need me for entertainment." She stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"And I'm the child..." The redhead rolled her eyes, "The name's Mary."

"Nadine." The young woman informed.

"Hmm, I'll call you..."

"Nadine is fine." She interrupted, squinting her eyes at the girl.

"Nah." Mary dismissively waved her hand, "How about Nadi?" She said, hands on her hips like she was proud of herself.

"What's wrong with my other name?"

"It's too long." Mary shrugged as Nadine shook her head.

"Fine." When the assassin arrived at the farm, neither Prudence or Warren was there. So Nadine proceeded to set them down on a chair, hoping that they would see the baskets soon.

Besides of friending a little girl, Nadine often enjoyed Myriam's company. The woman was skilled at hunting and every time that Nadine came along, it was the equivalent of being on National Geographic. She taught Nadine small hunting tips and how to create efficient knots. In return, Nadine proceeded to create cute hairstyles for her.

"Hmm, I am tired of putting my hair up in different ways sometimes..." Myriam thought out loud when Nadine offered.

"So am I, that's why I do my hair." She motioned to the two updo buns she currently wore.

"Well, alright. You're eager to do it, anyway."

Nadine soon discovered that Myriam was also married. To a miner named Norris. She had seen him around since the week she's been there, but never paid attention. The assassin could tell that Myriam loved him, eyes lighting up when he came into the subject.

"He's such a sweet guy." Myriam said, the two carrying back a few hares and a doe back to her camp. "I'm glad that Connor helped us be together."

"...huh." Nadine froze, not knowing about that piece of information. When she learned about Connor in the databases, little information occurred about how he helped the patrons in the homestead. There was often a glitch in the system or her teachers simply looked over it. Knowing that bit, made her like Connor even more.

Speaking of the master assassin, Nadine had rarely seen Connor. They crossed paths she woke up at dawn or see him as they ate together. He seemed to be busy, coming in and out the home late or early in the day. She wanted to get to know him better as the duo were going to be working together.

Nadine thought Connor was avoiding her, which was a dumb thing to think about. Why avoid her? She had met him a week ago. There was no need to, but to be fair, she had been active in the Homestead often. Maybe he had thought she was avoiding him. Either way, Nadine didn't like to constantly see someone and not have the chance to interact with them on a daily basis.

When Connor walked in late at night, Nadine was wide awake. She always liked to stay up during the night time, enjoying the peace and quiet. She wasn't too far away from him when he came in, coming up to him and smiling in his direction.

"Hi." She greeted. Connor slugged his shoulders, exhausted from the day.

"Hello, Nadine." He greeted back, going around her to go upstairs.

"How was your day?" Nadine asked, following him.

"It was fine, thank you." Connor kept it short, retreating to his room. Nadine bit her lip, realizing that she might have been annoying.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She apologized, making Connor stop in his tracks before turning around to face her.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"We haven't talked since I've arrived and I know I'm probably being annoying now because I just want to get to know you better..." Nadine let out. She didn't make eye contact, not believing that she said some personal crap towards Connor.

"Nadine, you are not bothering me." He confronted, his eyes staring into her soul. "I have been busy."

"Yeah, so have I..." She looked back at him, their eyes connecting with one another. Nadine's cheeks darkened as Connor had nice eyes.

"I have heard." A small smile appeared on his lips, "You have been a big help around the Homestead. In a week."

"Yep." Nadine beamed, "These people here are lovely. It's incredible that you helped create that community."

"It was nothing." Connor shrugged, being humble about the whole situation. "I wanted to be there for the people."

"Makes sense. I wish there were more people like you in the future. To have a heart as big as yours." She complimented.

"I am simply a man."

"That's what they all say." Nadine laughed, the air warm and comfortable. She had felt better talking to Connor, even if he wasn't talkative.

"I have been looking into finding someone to help you with your dilemma." He diverted the conversation.

"And?" Nadine's heart was still as she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I had conversed with Benjamin Franklin, but he is preoccupied." Connor's face was neutral, scanning Nadine's to see how she would react. The assassin appeared indifferent, knowing that her being in the 18th century would be a while.

"Ah, that's okay. 'It's better to be patient than to rush and miss the opportunities ahead of you.'" Nadine recited.

"Who taught you that?" He asked.

"My sister." She mentioned with pride, "Myra tended to create little quotes for us so help us persevere and succeed. That was one of the few that stuck with me in the long run."

"I see...And is your sister...gone?" Connor wondered, seeing that Nadine looked upset when the subject of her sister came up.

"Nah, she's in the future. In London. Probably for most of her life." Nadine sighed, letting out some tension.

"And you are not happy." He said, folding his arms.

"I couldn't go with her so I was by myself for a few months. Had to get used to it." Nadine bit her lip. "But I should let you go." She backed away. "It was nice talking to you."

"And to you as well." Nadine felt his eyes as she went to her room Connor had set up for her. Nadine's chest felt light but her stomach started to obtain butterflies.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and make sure to follow and review!**


	3. Who Said Training Was Exciting?

Training days was something that Nadine never looked forward to. The way that Connor trains is different from how she was in the future. Connor's training skills tended to be rough, filled with physical labor. The way Nadine was trained was loose but included harsh reprimanding if people didn't get it the first few tries. She appreciated Connor's method more, however.

But Connor always kicked her ass in training. The crew that Connor had obtained over the years were skilled in different ways. Like Deborah Carter, she's talented with anything related to stealth. she was a nice person, as Nadine had a few conversations with her. So Connor tended to train with her, the session always ending with Nadine on her ass. Or sore. Usually both.

The assassin coughed as she was knocked off her feet, back hitting the ground hard. She couldn't breathe, groaning as she wanted to die.

"Stand up." Connor commanded. He stared down at her, obviously not finished handing her a new one.

"Do you like kicking my ass, Connor?" Nadine questioned as she stood.

"No, your moves are predictable." He said, making the woman scoff.

"You're...probably right." She folded her arms, "But the way I was taught, due to my frame, quick and precise moves were more effective."

"That is correct, but not with the same moves. Enemies can expect your next attack with your movements. Like me." Connor got into his battle position, fists up and ready to fly. "Be unpredictable. And Confident."

"What?" Nadine pouted, "I am confident!"

"No, you are pulling your punches." He attacked, catching her off guard. Nadine dodged the incoming punch before elbowing Connor in the ribs. He grunted at the pain and she retaliated with a swift kick towards his face. But the master assassin grabbed her foot and pulled it, knocking her down again.

"Ah, fuck..." She cursed, her side burning with pain.

"See, strike hard and do not guess." He mentioned, helping her up. Nadine nodded at the advice, annoyed at herself that she needed to refine her skills. To be honest, she had wanted to impress Connor with her skills. But she knew who was the badass and who still needed some work.

Besides getting beat by her boss, Nadine often enjoyed the menial training Connor gave her. It included laps around the Homestead and climbing. She never thought that was a chore, she had often did those things with her sister on a daily basis.

Nadine loved when the air hit her face, giving her a sense of power as she ran. Her chest stuck out and her legs gave that nice burn to make her run faster. It was like she was flying. She didn't want to stop.

Climbing was another story. Nadine had a soft spot for high areas, the adrenaline running through her veins as she looked over skyscrapers. She felt big, not small.

"Don't fall." Deborah laughed as she watched Nadine climb a high tree as they went out for their laps.

"Psh, you're talking to the champion of climbing trees." Nadine snickered.

"Tell that to Connor." She grinned before running away to finish her laps. The assassin took climbing the tree slow, her hands fitting perfectly along the branches and ridges in the trunk. Nadine looked around to check out how high she was. She could see the Manor through the trees and the people all over the homestead were small.

Nadine could sit in the tree and watch people all day. Maybe eat a apple or something while relaxing.

"I didn't know you could climb that high!" Mary gasped as she looked up to see Nadine. The black woman chuckled before waving down at her.

"Of course I can! Why are you so surprised?"

"Because you're too tiny to reach branches." The redhead giggled. Nadine shook her head, folding her arms.

"Ha, ha. Thanks for that. Now my self esteem is ruined." She clutched her chest, pretending to be hurt.

"You're welcome." Mary smiled. "I heard that you got beat up today. Who's the lucky person?"

"Connor." Nadine pouted.

"Ah, no wonder. I saw him fight a bear with his bare hands!" Mary praised, "He's really strong."

"Yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes.

"But I heard he's ticklish."

Nadine perked up, eyes wide. "What? Mary, stop lying."

"I'm not!" She stomped her feet, "He is! I tickled him a few times in the ribs and he gave out little chuckles." The assassin gaped, not knowing that the famous and strong Connor Kenway, was ticklish. She couldn't believe it. Mary liked to lie to her for amusement but the kiddos face was genuine, so the whole thing must be true.

A mischievous grin grew on Nadine's face, refraining herself from rubbing her hands together as she concocted a plan. The woman had want payback from Connor kicking her ass, her damaged pride hanging over her shoulders. She was prepared to get him back.

During the next training session, it was just her and Connor together in the basement. He had wanted to show her a type of weapon that she could effectively use during combat. Nadine had gotten used to using swords, the weapon making her feel like a badass pirate. Though, she didn't want to carry that around the entire time.

"How about I try your tomahawk?" Nadine pointed to the weapon on his belt.

"You did not want to use the sword?" Connor asked, holding a fine piece of steel.

"Eh, I can but I wanna try to twirl your tomahawk." She reached out, acting like a toddler grabbing for a toy.

"This is not something to play with." He frowned, not taking her playfulness to heart.

"Bruh, I know." She rolled her eyes, "You act like I could put your eye out with that. I _can_..." Nadine snickered, "But I'd rather not." Connor shook his head before giving her the weapon. The axe felt different from a sword, Nadine twirling it slowly with her fingers. She liked the feel of it and grinned, glancing at Connor who was watching her.

"There might be a new potential candidate to be the next 'Connor'." Nadine laughed, remaining a firm grip on the tomahawk.

"There shall only be one me." He shook his head at the joke.

"I don't know..." Nadine chortled before giving him his tomahawk back. But she glanced at his torso with a malicious eye and proceeded to strike. The assassin quickly went towards his abdomen, giving him the tickle of his life, but Connor caught her hand and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He didn't let her hand go and Nadine bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Uh, nothing! I was admiring your shirt." She avoided eye contact, but used her other hand to strike but ended up failing as well. Connor caught her other hand.

"You are lying. What is the truth?" Nadine's hands disappeared under Connor's, her not realizing how huge his hands were. And if that was the case, she wondered how big his feet were. She blushed to get that thought out of her head as she felt him squeeze her hands.

"Ow, damn!" She pouted, "I was trying to tickle you."

"...excuse me?" Connor asked, still not letting go. "Why?"

"Mary said you were ticklish..." She blushed, "So I wanted to see for myself."

"I am not, there is your answer." He let go of her warm, but sweaty hands. Nadine rubbed her pants as she didn't believe him.

"You know, that's what a lot of people, who are ticklish, would say you know." She grinned.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Not telling." She had her back facing him as she folded her arms. Truth was that she was highly ticklish when it came to her feet. Myra always used that to her advantage when she wanted her to get out of bed. And it always worked.

"I see." A mischievous tone made Nadine turn around in curiosity.

"What's with that tone?" She asked.

"It is nothing." A twinge of a smile formed on his lips and Nadine narrowed her eyes.

"Uh huh."

"I shall be going to Boston in the morning." Connor said, the smile on his face disappearing. "I would like for you to come with me. There may be a potential recruit I want to look into."

"Got it." Nadine nodded. "I look forward to going on a mission with you!" She brightly smiled making Connor shake his head again.

"I admit it will be interesting to see how you in action." He admitted.

"I'll be on my guard." She winked.

* * *

 **Sorry, you guys! Life got in the way again so I had to stop writing for a while. I'm serious about this story but I'm also just going with the flow. I'm writing this for fun and because I need Connor in my life.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it and let me know by liking, following and or commenting!**


	4. Templars Show Up During the Worst Times

Nadine closed her eyes in the bathtub, her cramps feeling as if a million nails pricked her skin. She wanted to cry. Blood from below slowly arrived in the water as the woman lied still. She didn't even want to wiggle her toes or scratch her nose. Nadine hated when her period arrived. The need to die rose in the first two days then lowered after the third. During the two days, Nadine wanted to just sleep and eat the pain away. But she couldn't do that now. Nadine had to go on a mission. Tomorrow.

She slumped deeper in the tub, wondering if she should just cancel. The assassin doubt Connor would understand, and she had high hopes for going with him, so she could impress him with her skills. Nadine couldn't do that on her period.

"Fuck it all..." She cursed, knowing she would just have to silently suffer tomorrow.

The black woman got up at dawn, making sure she didn't smell or look like she had anything resembling her feminine problems. She checked in with the doctor to see if he had anything that had the power of two Ibuprofens. A tired Dr. White gave her some herbs that she could brew in her tea, to bring down the menstrual pains. They worked a decent amount; the pain now dull instead of sharp.

She shifted her thighs uncomfortably in her pants. Nadine secretly prayed that the mission would be okay and not go horribly wrong.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked, seeming comfortable in his assassin robes.

"Ohh, yeah." She said, "I'm so ready that I can't wait for it to be over!" Nadine expressed a huge smile, making Connor gaze at her oddly. He didn't ask questions, knowing that she always acted strangely. Together, the two packed up their horses and rose to Boston. Nadine had trouble with her horse as she didn't know how to ride before.

And being on a horse felt terrifying. Her thighs burned with a vengeance while her mind thought of a hundred scenarios where she could die. Maybe ride her horse over a cliff. Or possibly break her neck trying to leap over a fence. Good thing Connor came to help her out, otherwise, she would have gotten lost.

"No one has ever taught you how to ride?" Connor asked, riding beside her to make sure she doesn't get into an accident.

"Ha, no," Nadine admitted, having a death grip on the reins. "It's not like we still have horses to ride in the streets in the future."

"You do not?" He wondered.

Nadine shook her head. She tried her best to explained how cars worked, giving Connor the impression that they're like carriages but faster.

"And they do not need a horse?" Connor appeared astonished, "Fascinating."

"And dangerous, but what isn't nowadays?" Nadine laughed before squirming in her seat.

"So...Boston..." She started, "What do you think about it?"

"It is simply a town." Connor shrugged, "Filled with people."

"I see... So, there are no taverns, bakeries filled with delicious goodies?" Nadine asked.

"Are you famished?" He gave her a side eye. "You ate before you left."

"What? I'm not hungry!" She rolled her eyes, "I'm just wondering if Boston has good food. You do know that I," Nadine put her hand on her chest, "am a food connoisseur. Food is my expertise."

"Are you a cook?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do cook but I'm no-"

"Then you are not a food 'connoisseur'." He quoted, a small smile on his face as Nadine pursed her lips.

"You are such a smart ass, aren't you?" She shook her head.

"I am nothing of the sort." Connor acted like he was innocent, making Nadine want to not look at his handsome face anymore.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand away. "I got other resources in terms of food anyway." Connor simply grunted, and the rest of the ride was silent. Nadine did enjoy his presence, knowing that he wasn't much of a talker. Being beside him made her distracted from her period pains.

Boston wasn't horrible. A town that was similar to the Homestead. People walking the streets, talking to the ones who peeked out of their windows. Others were simply hanging laundry while some resulted in going to the market. The buildings were simple but different. Some were printing shops and taverns as others were homes. Nadine still had the Homestead at the top of her list as best places she's seen.

She followed Connor to the market, tying up her horse, and failing miserably, before walking beside him. The market was packed with people today, the hustle and bustle made Nadine keep her hood up to hide her dislike of the noise.

"So who are we going to talk today?" Nadine asked, avoiding a woman who was fighting a man carrying fruit.

"There's a man named Franklin Bay who has updates on our recruit. He's an informant of mine and sells vegetables." Connor informed her. The two walked up to a stand filled with carrots and squash. He was busy dealing with a customer as Nadine looked around the scene. What caught her eye was a young man, staring directly at her, his clear blue eyes staring into her soul. He was far away for her to talk to him, but his looks made her uncomfortable nevertheless.

Nadine backed up into Connor as they waited in line, "Oh, sorry." She blushed, not meeting his gaze.

"You are alright." He reassured.

"There's a man staring at me." She faced him. Connor glanced up at the surrounding area.

"Where?"

"Between two fruit stands." She explained, "His eyes stand out from the sun." Nadine shivered as the mental image bore into her mind. Connor saw and had a stern face, clearly not happy.

"I know him. He doesn't like your kind and he is vocal about it..." Connor's hands turned into fists, looking down at her, "Be aware of your surroundings." He advised. Nadine took the hint as they were first in the line. The man had a mop like for a hairstyle, his brown hair covering his face with a full beard and mustache. His appearance resembled closer to a lumberjack instead of a vegetable vendor. And of a shady fellow as well.

"Ah, Connor!" He had his arms wide, "I wasn't expecting you until the next two days!"

"Plans have changed." Connor said, "I have not heard from Elaine in a few days. Where is she?"

"Always down to business, eh?" Franklin chuckled, "You're not going to even introduce me to your new friend?" He motioned to Nadine who was busy looking at her stalker to notice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm Nadine." She gave out her hand as the guy looked at it with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, young lady but I don't shake hands."

"Heh, afraid of germs?"

"No, I just don't do handshakes." He pushed, making her shrug. "Anyway, Elaine hasn't been by the market in a few days. I don't know what happened." Connor cursed in his native language, having Nadine frown.

"Well did anything change around here in the past few days? New people, perhaps?"

"Hmm..." Franklin stroked his thick beard, "A couple of men in thick coats passed by here. Their coats were mainly black, which was...odd." Connor and Nadine glanced at one another as their informant continued. "I heard them talking about meeting at the docks. Though that was all. They may have been gone by now."

"Thank you," Connor said before walking off, having Nadine to quickly follow. She glanced back and saw that the creepy man was gone which made her stomach churn with uneasiness. She had a bad feeling that might arise in a sudden turn of events. Or maybe it was just her horrible cramps.

"Connor." Nadine called. The master assassin turned, looking down at her.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't feel great. Something doesn't feel right." She rubbed her stomach. Nadine wasn't wrong as she suddenly felt sick. "We should approach this with caution."

"I am aware." Connor said, "Franklin isn't the most trustworthy. He may have something to do with the men wearing black. And why Elaine is missing."

"Uh, who is Elaine?" She wondered, "You've brought her up a few times."

"A woman whose skills would be a great asset to our cause." He simply said before walking off again.

"Wow, not vague at all." Nadine rolled her eyes before following.

The docks weren't busy, unlike the market. A few people here and there conversed, waiting for ships to pass by, and gaze at the water. All Nadine could smell was fish and salt. The duo asked around for Elaine, neither having any luck. The sun was high when the two finished interrogating.

Nadine slumped down on the docks, sighing as she was getting tired. Her menstrual period tended to lower her stamina, another thing she hated about her period. Her feet dangled as she sat at the end, the water rippling under her. Connor stood behind her while he thought about what they could do next.

"I do not understand. Elaine could handle herself well, but she is missing..." He folded his arms. "We must be missing a clue."

Nadine looked back and saw the large storage units nearby, remembering Franklin's information about the men wearing black. "Maybe we could ask people about the men instead?" She said, slowly standing up. "Elaine doesn't stand out as much as two mysterious men in black. I think someone might have seen them."

Connor nodded at the information, "Hmm, that is a good idea."

"Aww, thanks." She pretended to seem bashful, "I try." The master assassin shook his head before seeing a young man watching them on the other side of the dock. He seemed skinny and his poorly cut, red hair did not make him appear any more attractive. The two watched him flee, quickly following him as they may have found their missing clue.

Connor was nowhere to be found as Nadine chased the man on the ground, pushing her body even more while her legs begged for her to stop. She tailed him through alleyways, passing by women hanging clothes or washing them. The woman felt like she was going to lose him when a rock made her trip and fall. Her arms and legs hit the hard, brick ground, getting bruised from the mishap.

Nadine winced, her injuries and cramps attacking her. She tried to get a hold of her bearings, seeing that the skinny fellow went down a tight alleyway. The assassin was getting ready to catch up when she saw Connor turn around the corner, the man tied up and on his shoulders.

"Let me go, you piece of shit!" The man shouted while squirming.

"Ah, you got him!" Nadine gave a weak smile, "One point for Connor."

"He is a slippery one." Annoyance filled Connor's face before his eyes glanced at Nadine's slumped posture, making her fix herself as she probably looked like hell. "You do not appear well. Are you alright?"

"Stop your yapping and let me go!" The redhead man squirmed more, making Connor have a tighter grip on his body. Nadine blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. She couldn't lie to him now. He could obviously see that something was wrong with her. If he didn't notice it during their ride to Boston, he would've at that very moment.

"Ah well...I'm having female...issues..." Nadine twisted her toe against the ground, not meeting Connor's eyes.

"You are...bleeding?" He asked, his tone unsure if he was correct.

"Yeah..." The air was awkward, sounds only coming from nearby commoners or the scrawny man complaining. Connor became silent, walking to a nearby storage shed. Nadine felt confused at her boss's sudden action but followed him anyway. When the duo went inside a shed, Connor set the skinny man down. He looked angry and folded his arms.

"Do you know where Elaine is?" He asked, staring him down.

"Psh, I ain't telling you where that bitch is." The man spat at the ground. "Fuck you."

"I will not ask again." Connor unleashed his hidden blade, eyes getting dark. "Where is she?"

"Like I said, I ain't telling you." He flashed a terrible smile, his crooked teeth made Nadine frown in disgust. Connor bent down to his level, holding the blade up to his cheek.

"Tell me or I will make this as painful as possible." The tip of the blade touched his cheek, having enough pressure to draw blood. The redhead launched spit at Connor's face which made Nadine sigh.

"He's not going to tell us so we might as well ju-" A loud boom was heard, which made the two turn towards the sound. A woman ran inside, her clothes torn, and her face covered in dirt. She ran into Nadine, who almost fell from the clash.

"She went in here!" Many voices clamored behind the door.

"Elaine?" Connor asked as she walked up to her.

"Connor! Oh, I apologize for not getting back to you. I had a run in with these men who insisted on telling me who you are and-"

"Hey!" Nadine shouted, sounds of the door slowly breaking down filling her ears. "We have a bit of a situation here." She readied her sword, preparing for the men to break in any second.

"Elaine, stay behind us." Connor order, his tomahawk at the ready. When the door flew open, men wearing black ran inside, blocking the only exit in the shed. The men surrounded the trio, many pure lackeys while two of them, dressed in black, came forward to the trio. A red cross hung around their necks, showing the assassins who they are. Templars.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed it! I should be updating regularly now since I have nothing to do. XD**


	5. Someone's Shady

**Warning: Nadine uses some explicit language near the end.**

* * *

A dim, nightly glow from Myra's apartment hung over her head. Her thumb scrolled through text messages, brown eyes darting over every one to see if there a was a clue. Something that explained why her sister disappeared. It had been nearly a few weeks since she had heard from Nadine and that was unlike her.

Nadine and Myra talked almost every day, sometimes late at night when Myra was getting ready to go to work or early in the morning when Nadine did her nightly ice cream runs. But after Nadine told her oldest sister about what was going on between her and Sam, she was gone not too far after.

Myra choked while holding in angry tears. If Sam did anything to her sister, she would kill him in a heartbeat. No matter how Nadine felt about him.

"Little sis, where are you...?" She said, before being interrupted by a phone call. The number was private, but she knew who it was. "Hello?"

"Nadine, you have to come in, now. We have a rift in our plans." Myra held in a sigh as she wiped her face, sniffling.

"Why? What happened?"

"There was recently a temporal anomaly that caused a shift to the one nearby London. We're not sure what happened but we need you to come in. Now." The call disconnected and Myra stood, putting her hair up into a ponytail. Her mind wasn't focused on work. Nadine was gone and she needed to find out if it was time to go back home.

Nadine eyed the Templars, having a death grip on her sword. They appeared to be smug, possibly due to the fact they trapped two Assassins in a shed.

"It seems we have found a prize, brother." One of the Templars said, eyeing Nadine with hunger. The blue haired woman shifted as she was uncomfortable before raising her sword in their direction.

"Touch me and you lose your eyes." She threatened, giving the same man who gazed at her a chuckle.

"You're clearly not like your peers."

"Why are you here?" Connor narrowed his eyes. "We have no quarrel with you."

"Clearly, but you were asking for her," The tall Templar pointed at Elaine, "and asking questions."

"And she meddled in some business that she shouldn't have." The creepy Templar added. "We can't have that."

"Oh, of course not." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"We need her. And if that means killing the two of you, then fine by us." With a snap of his fingers, the templar lackeys charged at the Assassins while the important two disappeared. Nadine blocked a sword attack from behind as Connor took the ones from the front. She elbowed the attacker in the ribs before slashing him across his throat. Blood spilled on her coat but Nadine didn't bother as one approached Elaine.

The victim had her eyes up at her attackers head, lips moving which made Nadine's eyes narrow in confusion. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, flying her to the nearest wall. She grunted at the pain her right arm gave off, rolling away to avoid another attack. Nadine sliced the man's abdomen, watching him fall beside her as he held his wound.

The man who focused on Elaine was nowhere to be found, the shed being dim. Instead he was dead on the ground, Connor's tomahawk in his head. Together, the duo killed five, which didn't seem like a lot when everything calmed down.

Nadine saw that the man they previously kidnapped escaped from the scuffle, making her sigh in exhaustion. "Well, everything went from a two to an eight. I would say a ten but, things could've gotten worse. " She then pinched herself on the thigh because she didn't want to jinx anything.

Connor ignored her words as he walked up to Elaine, who was dusting herself off. "What happened?"

"I was scouting a new Templar ship that had arrived a few days ago. Found out some information but they captured me. Not for long for them to torture me as I quickly escaped with a knife I had in my boot." She flashed the small shiv for emphasis.

"Damn, you must be resourceful if you're hiding shivs in boots." Nadine kicked a nearby rock, folding her arms as she listened.

"What did you find out?" Connor asked.

"I'll explain in a more...private area." She said, brushing her black hair behind her ear as she looked around the shed. He nodded, leading her out of the shed while Nadine simply followed. For some reason, Nadine didn't care for their new "recruit". Her mind flashed back to her and the man conversating. Maybe she was seeing things.

When the adrenaline died down, Nadine could feel her entire body throb in unbearable pain. The afternoon glow fell on their heads and her body screamed for rest. Also, Connor wasn't talking to her, which was rich because all she told him was that mother nature came to play on her uterus.

Nadine scoffed, sarcastically laughing when the trio reached the horses. Connor looked back at her, "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, for no reason at all." She rolled her eyes.

"I do not have time for this." He shook his head and looked at Elaine, "Do you mind taking Nadine's horse? She will ride with me." Nadine raised an eyebrow at him as she put her hand on her hip.

"Excuse you, I can perfectly ride a horse, thank you very much."

"You cannot. You expressed that this morning during our journey here." He said as he got on the horse, holding out his hand to pick her up.

"What if I just want to walk back, huh?" Nadine asked while Connor rolled his eyes.

"You may but it is a long trip and you are currently injured." She shifted in annoyance at how observant her boss was, glancing at Elaine who appeared to be uncomfortable at the exchange. All Nadine did was sigh and mounted the horse, her body close to Connor's strong back. She would be blushing otherwise but she huffed, casually holding his sides.

Nadine stayed silent, her eyes settled on Elaine who rode beside them, her straight, black hair flowing gently in the wind. Her green eyes matched the color of the leaves and her body was slim. Without all of the dirt and the torn clothes, she would be pretty. Plus, she seemed like a heroine that would be in a typical teen novel.

The assassin rested her head on Connor's back, her arms snaked around his waist, feeling at peace with his sharp scent. Even though she was pissed at him, he would make a great cuddle buddy. Nadine felt him tense up at her actions, quickly pulling away in embarrassment.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I-"

"No, you are alright." He said in a calm tone. Nadine was shocked at the sudden change, going back to her previous position. She felt his muscles release some tension, getting comfortable with her touch. Nadine bit her lip to hide the smile rising from her lips.

The homestead was a sight for sore eyes as the trio arrived. Some people gazed at Elaine with curiosity, watching her as they reached the horse stables. Nadine's shoulders slumped as she was ready to close her eyes and sleep.

"I would like to speak to you when we get inside." Connor requested, getting off the horse. Nadine sighed, lazily getting off as well. The master assassin turned to Elaine, who looked worn out. "Get some rest down at the inn, we shall speak in the morning." Elaine nodded and gave him a small smile before walking away from the two.

Nadine dragged her feet, her legs sore from the day. She didn't bother to make it up the stairs as she slumped down on the steps, groaning. She heard footsteps from behind as the door closed. The air fell to an odd silence while Nadine knew Connor was looking at her and frowned.

"Yeah, yeah I know I should have communicated with you but you wouldn't have let me go on the mission if I wasn't okay." She admitted, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I would not have let you go if you were in extreme pain. I am aware of a woman's cycle." He leaned against the banister.

"I get that...but it would still be weird to me. The only person I've discussed my period with was my sister. No boys involved." Nadine cringed, sounding like a pre-teen. Connor stood over Nadine, fingers intertwined as he was deep in thought.

"Communication is key, Nadine. Remember that." That was the first time she removed her head from the stairs to gaze up at him. She knew Connor was right and felt bad that the day went to hell. Nadine remained silent as she went to her room, mumbling a good night to Connor.

Nadine had plans to take a nice bath, wash her period cloth and snuggle in the sheets. But all she did was crash face first on her bed, staying there for the rest of the night.

Footsteps gently pressed against the dirt as Elaine snuck out. She observed her surroundings, making sure no one was watching or following her while she went out on the outskirts of the Homestead. She stopped at a tree, it's trunk twisted like a broken spine. There, Elaine waited, rocking back and forth to meet the messenger.

"So?" A calm voice from behind made Elaine smirk, "Was your mission a success?"

"Yeah." She turned with a confident hand on the hip. "I've arrived at the Homestead."

"Good. We should strike now be-" Elaine pulled out a knife, aiming it close to his throat.

"No, we're not attacking just yet. I have to gain everyone's trust if we want the plan to go accordingly."

"The plan wasn't going accordingly when that woman was with him." The messenger gripped her wrist tightly, making Elaine grunt at the small pain. "You said he would be alone."

"I didn't know he would have a new recruit in the past week!" She hissed, pulling her wrist away. The raven-haired girl rubbed her bruised wrist, looking up at her superior. "Look, I'll figure out what's up with the girl."

"But don't kill her. Layne wants her as his new...plaything." His face shriveled up in disgust, "He would appreciate her sooner instead of later."

Elaine rolled her eyes, "I'll work on it. May the Father of Understanding Guide Us."

"May the Father of Understanding Guide Us."

Nadine grinned as she washed the blood off of her midnight blue clothes. If there was a different day, she would be frustrated as she

couldn't see the blood wash away but it wasn't. The third day was the charm as she felt good. Her thighs weren't aching in pain and no cramps.

So she happily scrubbed away, feeling great about the day already. Nadine searched through her pockets, her face turning white as she felt small packets in them.

"Oh, shit..." She cursed when she found condoms. Nadine facepalmed, remembering that Sam had a kink of screwing her in their Assassin robes. Light footsteps were heard and Nadine scrambled to hide them in her pant pockets. She didn't want to explain this to anyone of why she contained condoms in her clothes. Especially Mary.

"Hello, Nadine." Elaine greeted, making the former sigh of relief.

"Oh hey." Nadine deadpanned, acting busy by doing a second wash on her clothes. In the back of her mind, she could feel Myra slap Nadine upside her head while telling her to be nice. "What are you doing here?"

"I just...wanted to greet everyone and say good morning." She sat down next to her, flashing a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Okay..." Nadine raised an eyebrow, "You? I know you had a rough day last night. Well, we all did." She let out a forced chuckle.

"I'm okay. I had just told Connor about what I found out in the Templar ship. What I could remember anyway. My memory isn't that great at times." Elaine rubbed the nape of her neck while having a faint blush. Nadine narrowed her eyes, every bone in her body said not to trust Elaine.

"Oh, I get that." Nadine played along, "And you almost died too, so yeah." She shrugged when she went back to washing her clothes, hoping to be done with the conversation.

"I heard that Connor is making me his novice." Elaine continued, making Nadine hold back a sigh. "Looks like I'll be working with you. Both of us, learning to be an Assassin."

"I'm already an Assassin." She informed, "Been one for a while now." Nadine didn't look up to see Elaine's shocked face.

"Really? And here I thought he was training you." She laughed at her mistake.

"Haha, no." Nadine stood, finishing washing her clothes. "But I look forward to working with you." And then she was gone.

For the upcoming weeks, Nadine didn't notice the drastic change from Spring to Summer. She had been on frequent missions involving her teammates, getting to know them better. Nadine had been on a few with Connor as well, but not often.

Deborah and Nadine constantly bantered when the two were in missions while the latter also had a good time whenever she saw Stephane. He had a fiery personality but can be a bit rough around the edges. It was rare when Nadine teamed up with Clipper but was surprised when she found out that he was a little shy.

The missions were never a bore as they ranged from stealth to interrogation. After Connor and Nadine's encounter with the Templars, he kept a close eye on their ship, not knowing their purpose. None of the other Assassin's had gotten good information to understand why, which was discerning.

One day, the air was cool against her skin. She was ready to go on a trip with Connor, excited about the journey as it was going to be just them. Nadine loved spending time with the rest of her teammates but enjoyed when it was just her and Connor so she could mess with him.

Her skin turned pale when she found out about where the duo was going. There was an island not too far from the Homestead that had a nice stockpile of ammunition for the Aquila. The ship needed it after a battle that happened before Nadine arrived. But the problem was that Nadine had to get on the ship although she had a past of seasickness.

The illness occurred when she was 7 as the girl threw up everything she had for breakfast. Her parents were surprised as they were sure no one in the family had seasickness. But she had it and never been on a boat since.

Nadine stood wide-eyed when she saw the Aquila. A huge ship that contained bustling sailors getting ready to set sail. The wind blew across her face, hair getting into her eyes. Her legs shook with anxiety while her head thought of possible scenarios. Nadine was twenty-six now, she could have outgrown her seasickness. That was a thing, right?

"Are you ready?" Connor asked, striding up the dock in his Naval uniform. The way the coat flowed against the wind, his tricorne hat sitting perfectly on his head. Nadine felt blood rush up to her cheeks as the master assassin looked damn good.

"Yeah, but I...have to tell you something." She began, knowing that telling him was better than suffering in silence. Connor didn't say anything as Nadine tried to word her words correctly. "So, I had seasickness when I was 7. But I haven't been on a boat since because of paranoid parents." She joked, letting out a small smile. "It's possible that I still have the sea sickness but I don't think so."

"You may, I do not think something like that goes away just because you are older," Connor advised, although his confused face made Nadine feel unsure.

"But I'll be fine." She waved it off and started to head towards the boat. She could hear his footsteps behind her before a large hand perch on her shoulder.

"Nadine," Connor's stern tone made her have goosebumps, "if you fall ill, let me know."

"Got it." She gave him a thumbs up and the two got ready to set sail.

Nadine felt good. She watched the sails fall down and the salty, sea air smelled refreshing. The woman stood with a sense of pride as she hadn't got sick. Until the anchor rose and the wind started to push the ship. A rough back and forth caused Nadine's stomach to churn. She held it in hope that it was just because she ate something horrible. But she was wrong.

Her stomach growled in betrayal as the Aquila rocked back and forth with the waves. Connor stood at the helm, focused on getting to the destination. Sweat beaded down Nadine's face and her eyesight was getting hazy. The assassin quickly ran below the deck, finding a nearby window as she threw up into the sea.

Oh yeah, she still had seasickness.

The salty water was the only thing that kept Nadine from throwing up again, as she tried to ignore the constant rocking back and forth. Her heated face cooled down but her stomach was still kicking her ass. Connor must have seen her leave as he went below deck to find her in such a mess.

"Yeah, this girl still has seasickness." Nadine weakly chuckled, turning back to look at his concerned face. Good thing he wasn't upset because she wasn't up to going head to head with him at the moment.

"Come, you can rest in my cabin." He reached out to touch her but Nadine shook her head, leaning against the wall.

"No, that's okay. I'm perfectly fine here." She started to gag and proceeded to put her head out of the window. "I'll make a big mess if you move me somewhere else."

"Then, I shall turn us back home." He started to leave but Nadine stopped him with a sound of disagreement.

"No! Go get your ammunition, man." She clutched her stomach, "I'll be fine. Just let me know when we reached the island. I would like to be on land for a couple of minutes."

"Alright." Nadine wasn't unsure if Connor was still there, everything silent for a couple of moments. He reluctantly left, leaving her to look out at the ocean. Her lips pursed in thought as something seemed like Connor wanted to stay with her. His footsteps were unsteady and his eyes were still filled with worry.

When the Aquila reached the island, Nadine had mustered all her strength to run out and lie down on the sand. She let out a long sigh, pulling her shirt up a bit to rub her stomach. Land had never felt so good.

"Aye, your face looks like the voluptuous woman I had in my bed last night." A sailor and his buddies laughed, making Nadine roll her eyes and grin.

"Are you sure she wasn't just disappointed by how small your cock was?" She laughed as the man's buddies 'oohed' at her comeback. The sailor didn't know how to respond and walked away, his buddies teasing him at how a woman bested him.

"I see you are feeling better." Connor let out a low laugh, "It is amazing how you recover quickly."

"I'm not a hundred percent better yet." She frowned as her hair was getting covered with sand, but she didn't have the strength to get up. "Say, how long was this trip?"

"Give or take a few hours." Nadine wanted to cry. That entire ride felt like an eternity filled with pain and regret.

"Connor, just kill me now." She groaned, "My poor stomach can't take it..."

"Well, next time you know that the sea makes you sick, no matter how old you are." His eyebrow raised made Nadine feel like she was a child being scolded by a parent.

"Says the man who can do everything."

"I cannot do everything. Can I fly?"

"I don't know, can you?" She laughed while Connor shook his head. See, if only she hasn't gotten sick, there would've been more times of messing with him and watching his reactions.

"We leave in an hour." He said before leaving her in the sun and sand. Nadine groaned because she didn't want to go back on that ship again.

* * *

 **Sorry, I took a while with this one. I didn't feel like writing it for a bit. Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
